<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dar'ke'gyce, su Borari'tome by SilverTonguedSlytherin1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647681">Dar'ke'gyce, su Borari'tome</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverTonguedSlytherin1/pseuds/SilverTonguedSlytherin1'>SilverTonguedSlytherin1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Be'Jetiise Bajur, su Resol'nare [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Interpreting the Jedi Code, Jedi Code (Star Wars), Jedi Culture &amp; Tradition (Star Wars), Jedi Shmi Skywalker, Jedi Training (Star Wars), Mandalorian Jedi (Star Wars), Mandalorian Shmi Skywalker, Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Original Jedi Code, Qui-Gon Jinn Bashing, although not a lot, but only in a single line</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:26:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverTonguedSlytherin1/pseuds/SilverTonguedSlytherin1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A strill wags its tail in Keldabe, and there's a sandstorm in Sundari.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jango Fett/Shmi Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Be'Jetiise Bajur, su Resol'nare [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dar'ke'gyce, su Borari'tome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shmi is soaking her feet in a small tub of hot water and scented salts. The smell of <em>behot</em> fills the room, and she tries to let herself relax. Her mind, however, keeps drifting to her Jedi training. It has reached a bit of a standstill.</p><p>Physically, her training is going well. <em>Ben'buir</em> calls her a natural combatant. Academically, she is progressing. In many ways, she thinks it is far too slow, but there is no denying the progress she has made. Even her Force abilities are coming along steadily.</p><p>She just can't make sense of the Code. She would be in the brown tunics by now if she could.</p><p>Shmi sighs. She will not quit, but she is not certain she will succeed.</p><p>She just -  it's not even that she can't make sense of the whole Code! The fourth line is the only one that doesn't make sense to her. <em>Dar'ke'gyce, su Borari'tome.</em> Chaos, yet Harmony. </p><p>She can say the line in seven languages, and none of them make any sense.</p><p>Maybe she should quit. She's a Mandalorian now. She has skills; she can work. Ben and Arla would not disown her simply because she chose to walk another path.</p><p>But she wants to be a Jedi.</p><p>
  <em>N'ogir copaani. N'ogir linib. Ogir shi meg enteyo cuyir.</em>
</p><p>There is no want. There is no need. There is only what must be.</p><p>Shmi laughs. It is the wisdom of her Grandmothers and Grandfathers, and it is not something she treats lightly. It is, however, also her formal interpretation of the Code's first line.</p><p>But that one is easy. It only means that duty must come first. </p><p>Shmi is being courted by a King. She understands duty. <em>Haran</em>, she and Jango have left each other's side in battle more than they have ever been able to stay beside it. It's never even been something they had to discuss. They would always do what was needed for the good of their people, even if it put the other in danger. </p><p>She lets her mind drift back to that first battle, back when she was barely a Jedi or a Mandalorian.</p><p>She had left Jango's side then, when she saw Jaster fall. Jango had been right behind her, but still, she had charged Tor Vizsla, willing to fight him alone. That scum, there wasn't enough time in the world to repay what he did to Gardulla's girls. And truly, Shmi did not want to. She wanted him dead, wanted him unable to hurt more of them.</p><p>It was not a very Jedi thought.</p><p>It was a very Mandalorian one. </p><p>Kal Skirata had offered to adopt her after hearing it.</p><p>Shmi had not been better than Vizsla, not then. She and Jango together could barely keep up with him, and Vizsla hadn't been taking the fight seriously. </p><p>Of course, Shmi had had another disadvantage. She had been using her first lightsaber, the one previously owned by Ben's Master (she has not heard much about the man, but she knows enough to say that he was not Ben's <em>buir</em>). It was far too large for her, but it was the best they had at the time.</p><p>Still, it had almost gotten her killed.</p><p>But hadn't it also crowned Jango? </p><p>If Shmi had not dropped her lightsaber, Jango wouldn't have grabbed it. </p><p>He would not have had it, nor would he have been at the right angle to strike one of Vizsla's few weak-points, between the cod-piece and midsection.</p><p>So, in a way, it is for the best that she had been using a too-large lightsaber.</p><p>She wonders how many other things have been dependent upon something small, and then she thinks of the day she was freed.</p><p>The sandstorm. </p><p>There was a new slave at Gardulla's, a freeborn Selonian. The glare of Tatooine's suns had been harsh on him, causing him to trip and spill some water. Shmi had taken the punishment instead, seeing that he would have been broken by such a thing. It had made her moves slower the next day.</p><p>Ben and Arla, too, had been caught in the sandstorm. Their landspeeder had apparently lost speed until it quit. They had walked back to Mos Eisley, deciding the trip there was shorter than the trip to their hovel.</p><p>If not for the sandstorm, if not for their speeder's engine quitting, they would have been nowhere near Mos Eisley during Gardulla's stay.</p><p>And what of that as well? Gardulla did not often come to Mos Eisley. It had been a whim which had her deciding to visit. </p><p>A whim which Shmi and the other slaves had cursed because of the added work it caused.</p><p>But without it, Shmi would not be free.</p><p>Oh. Oh!</p><p><em>Dar'ke'gyce, su Borari'tome</em>. Chaos, yet Harmony.</p><p>She sees it now, she thinks. There are a million or more factors that effect everything, only a handful of which are ever in their control. They are meant to acknowledge that, Shmi thinks, meant to recognize the effect forces beyond them play within their lives but also the effect they play on others. </p><p>The sound of paws clomping on the floor and heavy boots chasing them, accompanied by the giggles of two babes pulls her from her thoughts. </p><p>Chaos, yet Harmony indeed, she thinks, and sends her gratitude to whatever choices and events lead her here to this moment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mando'a:<br/>Ben'buir - lit. Father Ben; this is the translation I use for Jedi Master's, so it's actually something between Papa Ben and Master Ben<br/>Dar'ke'gyce, su Borari'tome - Chaos, yet Harmony. I'm pretty sure I had to make up both of these words, but I've lost my notes, so I can't say so for certain.<br/>N'ogir copaani. N'ogir linib. Ogir shi meg enteyo cuyir. - There is no want. There is no need. There is only what must be. I am borrowing this from Blue_Sunshine.<br/>Haran - Hell<br/>Buir - lit. parent; this is the word I'm using for Jedi Master, but it definitely implies a lot more care/affection than we see Jinn give Obi-Wan in Legends, so Shmi isn't giving Qui Gon that kind of respect.</p><p> </p><p>Alright, y'all, this was the hardest to write, and I thought for sure it would be the easiest. But then it just sat on my flashdrive with two words: Chaos Theory. And I struggled because I'm really fond of how the others were kind of dialogue-based, but this one just didn't work like that. </p><p>Exploring the Code is a lot of fun, and I'm sad we're almost done with this series. My muses are still out on the longer fic - or rather they're pulling me in 8 different directions - , so I may do some shorts showing Mandalorian Jedi training after I finish this series.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>